Best Friend
by Miss. KooKies
Summary: I felt not only betrayed, but I gave this man my all my emotion, gratitude, and my heart. Just for him to step all over it acting as if what he told me didn't mean a thing. That's all right I thought to myself I'm going to go find a better life without this guy.
1. Chapter 1

'Best Friend'

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: Out of character story. In this story they are 21.**

I banged on Alejandro's door in the pouring rain that messed up my perfectly raven hair and messed up my make up but I didn't care as I banged on his door for the millionth time until he opened it.

"Heather what are you doing here in the rain?" Alejandro asked me looking around.

"I have a few questions that's all!" I shouted throwing my hands up.

"You can come inside if you like" Alejandro offered me but I denied.

"What's up with you? How can you not feel what I'm feeling what are we?" I asked Alejandro loads of questions.

"What do you mean?" Alejandro looked at me confused.

"I know you know what I'm talking about its obvious I'm not just your best friend Alejandro" I told him pacing in the rain.

"Your right we are best friends with benefits" Alejandro told me which made me angry as hell.

"What!" I said regretting even talking to this man I felt like I didn't even know who Alejandro was anymore. "I can't believe you I gave everything to you I gave you all my care, love, and affection not to mention loads of sex!".

"Heather I-" I cut Alejandro off continuing with my rant.

"What an asshole you are!" I walked to my car in my drenched clothes I turned around to say one more thing to Alejandro "I loved you if you hadn't noticed I should have known I was just a booty call waiting to play the game each time on that cold and lonely bench". I drove off in my car before Alejandro can stop me I needed a stress relief "how about some music?" I asked myself turning on the radio. I quickly hit another radio station once hearing the name Alejandro as I knew this wasn't helping my situation thanks a lot Lady Gaga. Screw it I listened to the song on the way to my condo once I arrived in the driveway of my condo I put my forehead to the steering wheel crying. I should have known better Alejandro was a player from the start I should have listened to my other friends about him.

After I collected my thoughts I listened to the song in my car a while. After I had enough of the song I turned my car off and went in my condo taking a hot shower trying to erase this guy from my memory. I figured if I referred to him as this guy to help me get over him. I walked into my room getting a look at the picture of me and that guy one last time before getting a cardboard box and writing in Sharpe across it "Things To Be Forgotten". I put a friendship ring, necklace, and lots of pictures in the box and closed it kicking it under my bed flopping on my queen sized bed.

I turn on my TV and to my luck Who am I to say by Hope played. The song rocked me to sleep like a baby. I felt not only betrayed, but I gave this man my all my emotion, gratitude, and my heart. Just for him to step all over it acting as if what he told me didn't mean a thing. That's all right I thought to myself I'm going to go find a better life without this guy.

* * *

**A/N: Everything after this chapter will be everything leading up to how this all happened and why? I hope you like the story so far R&R. **

**I also so not own the following songs:**

**Who am I to say by Hope**

**Alejandro by Lady Gaga**

**Best Friend by RaVaughn **


	2. Chapter 2

**'Best Friend'**

**Disclaimer: TD&TD characters**

**A/N: This story will be told in Heather's P.O.V and Alejandro's P.O.V when you see the horizontal line it switches P.O.V's**

"Wow this place is huge" I widened my eyes at everything it looked so expensive.

"I know right" Courtney said walking right next to me. Courtney and I been friends ever since we met in middle school we got off to a rocky start but then we became close and started to realized we have a lot in common. Courtney had on a cocktail dress and I had on a long sleeve maxi dress. "Where is he?" Courtney asked like I knew.

"If I knew I would tell you" I brushed my bangs from my face it's been a while since we seen each other Courtney and I were simply supporting another friend and his house-warming we got invitations. It's been about three years since all of us last seen each other and I could tell he's been doing quite well for himself due to his place being so grand. "I'm going to go look around for a bit" I told Courtney.

"Alright I'll try to find him" Courtney said leaving as I wondered off.

I walked down the halls that seemed endless and walked into a room which the door had been halfway open already. I turned on the lights and everywhere were pictures of everything from high school. I looked at pictures of me in my teenage years. I changed a lot since then I let my hair grow out. I also changed my style I'm not so skimpy more elegant with a hint of sexy now.

I laughed to myself looking at these pictures before hearing the door creak making me bump into a desk knocking over a trophy. I turned and seen it was a guy he picked up the trophy next to me.

"If that was your trophy I'm so sorry" I apologized something I rarely do.

"It's okay chica sorry if I startled you" the guy apologized also.

Chica I thought to myself no way "Alejandro!" I said in excitement.

"That's my name but how do you know me?" Alejandro asked me obviously not recognizing me even though the high school pictures plastered on the wall proved who I was.

"I can't believe you don't remember me" I said smiling big at this. I cleared my throat "I'm not interested loser" I put on my best mean girl voice to make Alejandro remember me.

Alejandro's eyes widened as he looked at the high school photo's then back at me "Heather it's you it's been so long" Alejandro wrapped me in a hug and twirled me around then putting me back down.

"It's been three years exactly" I smiled moving my bangs from my face.

"You look so different your hair it's . . ." Alejandro tried to point it out thinking.

"I grew it out its longer" I did a twirl so Alejandro can see my big donut bun on the back of my head.

"Wow" Alejandro didn't know what to say he hasn't seen his best friend since high school and here she was standing in front of him.

"You look so different" I barely recognized Alejandro he still had his soul patch but the short cut hair came down to his shoulders now and he had an ear-piercing and he defiantly worked out. "I remember you said piercings were lame" I said to Alejandro who was still getting used to my appearance.

"Well, you know people change" Alejandro said sounding smooth he never lost his deep accent it charmed the girls all the time he could never be seen with out a new girl around his arm every week back in high school. "Where's Courtney?" Alejandro asked me.

"I don't know she's around here somewhere we can look for her if you want?" I said to Alejandro. "I mean if you don't mind" I added.

"Why would I mind seeing my best friends from high school" Alejandro put his arm around me as we walked talking about everything and everyone looking for Courtney.

"Heather there you are" Courtney walked up to me then looked at Alejandro "who's this guy" Courtney asked me pointing at Alejandro.

Alejandro smiled and hugged Courtney "you still have the same attitude chica" Alejandro said to Courtney making her hug him back in surprise.

"Alejandro I can't believe it's you, your hair" Courtney touched his chocolate locks.

"My hair what about yours you cut it?" Alejandro asked Courtney's hair used to be long and mid length down to her back Now it's just above her shoulders "Although your personality stayed the same" Alejandro said pulling Courtney and I in a big group hug.

"Alright let us go before you break our backs" Courtney said as Alejandro let us go.

"So, I have-" Alejandro couldn't finish as he was cut off by a voice.

"Alejandro" the very feminine voice said from around the corner the voice sounded familiar the closer it got and when she came around the corner I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Is that . . ." I trailed off trying to remember.

"No way!" Courtney cheered.

"Bridgette . . . is that you?" I asked the blonde whose hair is now long instead of mid length and her green eyes still full of hopes and dreams that I intended to crush in high school.

"Bridgette is my girl friend we started dating after high school" Alejandro explained I truly couldn't believe it. "Bridgette you remember Heather and Courtney right?" Alejandro asked.

"Of course hi Courtney!" Courtney and Bridgette cheered and hugged they always were friends but Bridgette and I weren't I was the mean girl back then everyone hated me.

I looked at Bridgette trying to force a friendly smile "no hard feelings right?" I asked faking a smile hugging Bridgette.

"Of course not that's the past let's put it behind us" Bridgette smiled as I agreed knowing this was going to be a long night and I needed a drink.

An awkward silence came as you could tell tension was still there Alejandro cleared his throat "so, are you guys seeing anyone?" Alejandro asked holding Bridgette close to him like she was an award.

"Yea I'm actually dating Duncan now" Courtney told us Bridgette and I gasped Alejandro laughed. "What I always liked him" Courtney admitted.

"Does he still have that Mohawk" I asked laughing.

"Yep and he dyed it green" Courtney told me.

"I always knew you to would go out" Bridgette said as if it were predictable which it wasn't. I don't know what it was about Bridgette but something about her rubbed me the wrong way.

"I need a drink" I said to Alejandro making him laugh. "I'm serious" I told Alejandro.

"Kitchen left cabinet" Alejandro told me.

"Thanks" I walked into the kitchen irritated maybe I'm just tripping on something. I poured myself a glass of wine and made my way back to the group I sat down as we caught up in the living room.

"Heather who are you dating?" Bridgette asked.

I took a big gulp at that question I knew what I was about to say was going to make everyone do a spit take of what their drinking. I twirled my wine in the glass in a circular motion "I'm seeing Justin" I said quietly drinking as Alejandro and Courtney spit out their drinks.

"Justin!" Alejandro wiped his mouth.

"Wow! Congrats he's hot" Courtney congratulated me "Justin was the hottest boy in school".

"Thanks and I know" I took a sip of my wine and looked over at Alejandro for a second and his face had the word "jealousy" written all over it. Now the score was even it was a tie. Ever since high school Alejandro and I competed in everything rather it was grades, popularity, and being successful.

"That's great" Bridgette said smiling happy for me she knew the tension in the room was thick matter of fact the tension was so thick that if you took out a chainsaw you couldn't even saw through it. Another awkward silence passed by until I spoke up.

"Alejandro are you not happy for me?" I asked pushing a nerve in Alejandro trying to see if he'll drop the cool guy act.

Alejandro then gave me his signature smirk " I am it's just that Justin was the hottest guy in school until I showed up and took his spot isn't that why you befriended me?" Alejandro asked.

I laughed to myself a bit Alejandro won this round he tried to call checkmate "you wish" I said bringing back my high school act. Alejandro gave me a satisfying look then I checked the time "well" I said standing "it's getting late" it was 1:00 in the morning and I had a four-hour drive back home. "It's been fun but I have to go Justin might be waiting on me" I looked at Alejandro when I said that making sure he freaked a bit. Alejandro walked me to the front door a long with Bridgette and Courtney. "Bye" I hugged Courtney as she squeezed me to death.

"Call me tomorrow so we can hangout again" Courtney let go off me smiling we exchanged numbers.

"Nice seeing you Heather" Bridgette hugged me I hugged back.

"You to" I responded and last but not least Alejandro.

"Bye" Alejandro hugged me and puts his lips to my ear and whispered "...".

I laughed what Alejandro said off he couldn't be serious. Could he. "Bye" I waved one last time to everyone before heading home surprisingly after all these years of not seeing them I only lived four cities away. I drove in my driveway at 5:00 AM not even tired surprisingly. I lived alone I lied to Alejandro yea I'm dating Justin that part was true but we don't live together I didn't love him that much. I switched from that body molding dress to woman boxers and a plain white T leaving my hair in a messy bun.

I walked into my kitchen making myself some coffee while watching The Young and The Restless I took out my black coffee mug and drank my coffee while watching my soaps. I got to thinking of what Alejandro told me earlier before I left his house.

{fb}

_"Un minuto con usted es mejor que la en cualquier otro lugar" Alejandro whispered softly in my ear._

{fb}

Curse Alejandro and his Spanish-speaking ass I wanted to know what that meant what he said. Of course I can look it up on Google translator but, I can't sound out what the hell he said I barely listened in Spanish class in high school. I had things to do in the morning such as my extreme work out meaning I have a jog to do to keep my curves, I have to hangout with Courtney, and I have to check in on Justin since he's off doing his modeling thing in Paris. I crashed at a good time 6:00 AM in the morning.

* * *

I listened to Bridgette pour out her insecurities looking weak and sounding weak I rolled my eyes as she kept going on and on about how Heather and I are 'to close for her comfort'.

"Trust me Heather and I are just best friends just how Courtney and I are just best friends okay" I said trying to reassure Bridgette but failing.

"Oh please, so there's nothing going on with you and Heather?" Bridgette asked me.

I rolled my eyes at this "no of course not why are you so worried about Heather, Courtney and I are friends also?" I asked getting irritated at this whole pointless argument.

"There was tension between you and Heather the entire time she was here what do you call that?" Bridgette asked letting her hand go through her blonde hair.

"Friendship Heather and I always joke around like that" I told Bridgette which wasn't enough.

"Alejandro you're in denial" Bridgette said "do you see what I see?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes, I see friendship and you need to trust me I love you" I told Bridgette.

"I don't know . . ." Bridgette kept on dragging the situation out.

"Hey" I kissed her "hey" I kissed her again "you love me and I love you right?" I asked Bridgette.

"Right" Bridgette said.

"That's all that matters" I hugged Bridgette.

"Well goodnight" Bridgette kissed me goodnight and went to bed I closed the door behind her and wiped my forehead in relief her constant questioning is getting tougher and tougher practically weighing me down. I walked into my trophy room and looked at pictures from high school like I do every night. Heather still brings me joy of course I would never tell her I always had a crush on her back in high school and I knew she had a thing for me Courtney told me so. Could I still . . . Nah I thought to myself I have Bridgette she's been my girlfriend for about one month now. Although Bridgette was right the tension between Heather and I was thick and it wasn't just any plain old tension.

It was sexual tension we always had it that way ever since we met but we both decided we'd be better off as friends not that we ever talked about it in the first place. I loved Heather . . . as a best friend should. I should be heading off to bed I thought to myself all this thinking and planning may give me a huge headache tomorrow I need to hit the gym and go meet with Courtney tomorrow.

* * *

My alarm went off as I pounded it waking up I put on a sports bra and a loose tank top with short black spandex on they made my but look tight I ate a bagel and drank some orange juice.

"Hey this is Justin if I didn't answer it's probably because I'm to busy modeling so leave your message after the beep" Justin's voice recorder said

*Beep*

"Hey Justin it's me calling to check up on you but I see your busy so call me back . . . bye" I hung up rolling my eyes "busy being a conceited jerk" I added leaving wrapping my hair in a high cheerleader type pony tail listening to my MP3 player Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor as I jogged. It was so hot out like ninety degrees. I felt my phone vibrate in my sports bra which is a very odd sensation. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Heather" Courtney said from the other line.

"Hi Courtney watsup?" I asked breathing hard.

"Nothing just wondering if you want to hangout I'm at Starbucks?" Courtney asked.

"Yea sure what street?" I asked.

"I'm on Martin street" Courtney told me.

"I can jog there I'll be there in five minutes" I said hanging up running there. I picked up the pace and jogged to Starbucks I walked in and seen Courtney and Alejandro . . . I didn't know he was coming I would have put some better clothes on because this was revealing.

"Hey" Courtney stood up to hug me but I put my hands in front of me.

"I'm really sweaty and I don't want you to get all sweaty" I said making Courtney sit back down.

"So, what have my two favorite companions been doing?" Alejandro asked.

"I just went for a jog" I said.

"I just came from the office" Courtney said "what about you?" Courtney asked Alejandro.

"I just worked out for a bit" Alejandro bragged like he always did.

An hour passed and we all sat and laughed about things until Courtney's phone went off "hello?" Courtney answered "fine I'll be there". Courtney hung up and hugged Alejandro and I "bye".

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Duncan's in trouble and needs a lawyer" Courtney said leaving out the door.

When Courtney left it became awkward because I never been left alone with Alejandro before it's always been Courtney, Alejandro, and I. Not just Alejandro and I and the last time we were left alone together things heated up pretty quickly. Although I also still had one question on my mind about Alejandro's house-warming party the other day. "Alejandro what did you say to me yesterday?" I asked.

"I didn't say anything to you yesterday?" Alejandro tried to deny it but he knows what I'm talking about.

"Your house-warming you whispered some Spanish words in my ear before I left" I tried to explain but Alejandro shrugged his shoulders like he was clueless of what I was saying. "Fine don't tell me I don't care anyway" I told Alejandro who held a smirk.

"You don't do you? Then why did you bring it up?" Alejandro asked me.

"I just thought you . . ." I trailed off trying to find an excuse.

"I would tell you why?" Alejandro made me tense I could tell he felt triumph as he thought he was winning. "Oh, Heather why would I tell you that's what makes this so much fun" Alejandro seductively said. This reminded me a lot of the time we were left alone together in high school and . . . I don't even want to think about it we kept it a secret from Courtney and decided to act like nothing ever happened. This conversation we were having made me tense and uncomfortable.

"I have to go" I said slightly getting up to leave.

"Why?" Alejandro asked smiling knowing he was winning the score, 2-1.

"I have to . . . wait I don't need to give you an explanation I just have to" I crossed my arms waiting for a response.

"You can't think of a better comeback?" Alejandro asked me getting up to hug me goodbye.

"Nope" I said hugging Alejandro.

"Winning" Alejandro said teasingly in my ear.

"Not for long" I smirked patting Alejandro's back leaving. "Not for long" I said to myself before jogging away.

**R&R I hope you liked this chapter. **

**I also do not own:**

**The Young and The Restless**

**Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor**

**Martin Street**

**Starbucks**

**Translation Time:**

**"A minute with you is better than anywhere else" (Alejandro)**


	3. Chapter 3

'Best Friend'

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: Sorry if everything is happening so fast it's because there's a lot to get through. You can expect this story to be a short one only like eight or ten chapters long or even lower than that because I have a lot of other stories to finish.**

I watched Heather jog away I thought to myself back to that time we were alone in high school wondering the halls together that was the first time Heather and I realized we were more than just friends.

{fb}

_"So . . ." I started walking next to Heather the silence was awkward and the tension was unbearable._

_"These books are so freaking heavy" Heather complained holding her text books._

_"I'll carry them" I offered._

_"No. I can carry them myself" Heather barked obviously struggling to carry them._

_"Here just let me" I tried to help Heather but she turned my kindness into a tug a war match between the books. I snatched the books from Heather but she wouldn't give up she tackled me sending us both to the floor neither of us would give up._

_"Give me the books!" Heather growled tugging on the books in my hand._

_"Let me carry them for you!" I argued pulling them as Heather let go sending the books flying over my head onto the floor. Heather and I soon realized how bad this looked she was on the floor with her legs spread apart and I was in between them just above her our noses were touching. "Tienes unos ojos preciosos" I told Heather looking into her eyes._

_"Uh thanks?" Heather said trying to translate what I said to her "I'm going to-"_

_I shut Heather up with a kiss slightly forcing it on her I could tell I took her by surprise because at first she tried to push me off but seconds later she gave in kissing me back. My tongue plunged into Heather's mouth tasting her citrus juices the kiss lasted for about 20 seconds until we both noticed what happened. Heather pushed me off and got up quickly dusting herself off._

_I got up "I'm sorry I got carried away" I admitted._

_"No it's okay let's just agree it was a moment and we never speak of this again" Heather told me as I bit my lip a bit._

_"Agreed . . . I'll go this way" I pointed walking away thinking stupid move._

{fb}

I remembered that day like it was yesterday ever since we carry sexual tension. My thoughts were interrupted as Bridgette called my phone "hello?" I answered.

"Hey Alejandro I was wondering if you can come watch a movie with me or something?" Bridgette asked.

"Sure Bridge I'll be there in a minute" I hung up still thinking about Heather.

* * *

I made it home and took my wash cloth and wiped my sweaty forehead then getting water from my refrigerator. I checked my phone to see if Justin called and of course he didn't that I care. After my hot shower I laid on my couch whipping out my phone texting Courtney.

"Hey Court"~ Heather

"Hey!"~ Courtney

"So what are you doing?"~ Heather

I waited for about 10 minutes until Courtney replied to me again.

"Sorry Heather I'm really busy right now later"~ Courtney

"Dammit" I said to myself who am I going to text now I looked through my phone and came across Alejandro's number "why not?" I said to myself.

"Hey"~ Heather

"Hola"~ Alejandro

"What are you doing?"~ Heather

"Watching a movie with Bridgette what are you doing?"~ Alejandro

"Watching TV"~ Heather

"Sounds boring"~ Alejandro

"It is that's why I'm texting you"~ Heather

"Which is surprising you normally wouldn't dare"~ Alejandro

"Haha"~ Heather

"Why don't you do something with the hottest boy in high school?"~ Alejandro

"Justin's away in Paris for modeling"~ Heather

"I was talking about me"~ Alejandro

I didn't know what to say at this point even texting Alejandro is uncomfortable what about Bridgette? I thought to myself.

"What about Bridgette?"~ Heather

"She knows you and I are just friends"~ Alejandro

"Alright then you call the shots"~ Heather

"Always"~ Alejandro

I text Heather halfway through the movie laughing to myself occasionally making Bridgette look at me.

"Who are you texting?" Bridgette asked.

"Heather" I answered normally as Bridgette took my phone from my hand reading through my messages. "You don't trust me?" I asked offended.

"No I trust you it's her I don't trust" Bridgette told me hitting a nerve.

"Why not you barely know her" I said taking my phone back.

Bridgette's face started to heat up "how about you go clear your head else where for the night then come back and try again" Bridgette said pacing in front of me. "I can't take this anymore".

"What are you saying?" I asked trying to see if I heard her correctly.

"I'm saying get out crash somewhere else tonight" Bridgette said pushing me out the front door closing the door on my face.

I felt insulted how can Bridgette kick me out of the house I bought how crazy is that? I knocked on the door and Bridgette opened it up crossing her arms "can I have my car keys?" I asked. Bridgette's response was throwing the keys at me as I caught them and hoped in my car trying to find a place to stay with no money, food, or shelter.

* * *

I turned off the TV and started to make dinner I started this diet plan because I gained a pound and it's making me worry a bit. I started to cook then I heard my doorbell go off. I looked at the time it was 10:00 PM who can be here I opened the door and seen . . . "Alejandro?" I asked looking at him.

"Hey Heather" Alejandro said walking in checking out the place I closed the door behind him.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Bridgette kicked me out because she thinks there's something between you and me isn't that crazy?" Alejandro asked me venting.

"Yea why does everyone think that?" I asked Alejandro.

"I don't know why can't we live in a world where boys and girls can be just friends" Alejandro vented.

"Right" I agreed.

Alejandro was about to say something else but then he took notice of what I was wearing "do you always walk around here half-naked?" Alejandro asked. "Not that I mind" Alejandro added.

I wasn't half-naked I had a big T-shirt on it was Justin's "I'm not half-naked you can't see anything besides my legs" I said.

"I really need a place to stay so I came here" Alejandro explained "I'm hungry also".

"You're a man cook something yourself I'm eating a healthy salad with pasta" I said eating plain lettuce.

"Why are you eating salad I remember in high school you never came near those" Alejandro pointed at my salad.

"I'm on a diet excuse you" I barked.

"Why you look nice" Alejandro complimented me.

"You have to say that your my friend" I said still chewing on the plain salad.

"Seriously you have a graceful figure and curves" Alejandro's eyes traced over my figure I rolled my eyes and made my way to the guest room.

"Here's where you'll sleep" I told Alejandro who flopped onto the bed.

"I'm still hungry" Alejandro complained.

"Order some food" I simply told Alejandro.

"I can't I left my wallet" Alejandro replied.

"Fine order some pizza and I'll pay for it" I said handing Alejandro my phone.

* * *

I felt like I was drowning my sorrows in the pizza box "thanks Heather" I said.

"Anytime" Heather replied watching her soaps.

Little did Heather know while she was watching her soaps I was reading through her text messages. None of them peaked my interest except one about me I read aloud using this to my advantage. "Alejandro yea he's very sexy, quite charming and has a lot of sex appeal".

Heather's head quickly turned to me "your going through my phone" she reacted quite different from what I would have liked her to why wasn't she freaking out? I thought.

"Yea nice to know you think I'm sexy" I teased.

"Did you read after that?" Heather asked me.

I read lower out loud "that's what I would say if I liked him but I don't were just friends" my face went a little red how embarrassing? Very.

"Yea I think I tied the score again 2-2 goodnight Alejandro" Heather told me going to bed.

Heather's good but not good enough? I thought to myself before going to sleep myself.

I woke up due to Heather's not so quiet alarm clock I seen her walk by the door I walked out and seen her in a sports bra and short spandex. "Going on a jog?" I asked.

"Duh?" Heather said putting in her ear phones.

"Why don't you go to a gym instead?" I asked.

"I like running" Heather answered.

"Run on a treadmill then" I said knowing I was getting on Heather's last nerve.

Heather growled a bit "fine you coming?" Heather said through her teeth.

"Yep" I said getting ready I put on basketball shorts and a black wife beater. "I'll drive" I said to a groaning Heather she complained the way there and when we got in she complained about the smell. "Come on it's not that bad I'll help you get started" I offered as Heather rolled her eyes at me.

"I can do it myself" Heather insisted I watched her from a distance as I did weightlifting. Heather could run all day every time I looked at her she was running faster and faster just listening to her MP3. After a couple of hours Heather eventually stopped running and went to get water then came and watched me lift weights.

* * *

Watching Alejandro lift weights is amazing he's really buff it showed through his wife beater and the way his hair stuck to his sweaty body he's just so NO snap out of it. Alejandro's six-pack was traded out for an eight-pack and I didn't mind the swap at all I think Alejandro noticed me staring.

"You like what you see?"Alejandro asked me and stopped lifting.

"I don't see anything" I lied "all I see is the front door which I plan to walk out of so hurry up" I said being stubborn.

"Alright we can leave" Alejandro said getting up he was sweaty and muscular. The ride home was awkward as nothing was said I was surprised Alejandro didn't try to mildly flirt with me although he does have a girlfriend hopefully. Once we were in my house it was even more silent until we started to argue about who's taking a shower first.

"It's my house therefore I'm going first" I said making a valid point.

"I'm a guy therefore I stink more so I should go first" Alejandro argued.

"Me first!" I shouted.

"I have an idea" Alejandro said.

"Speak" I said.

"How about we both take a shower" Alejandro said.

"That's what we were arguing about" I said.

"No I mean at the same time" Alejandro flirted at the worst time possible.

"Don't speak!" I shouted racing to the shower but when I put my hand on the knob Alejandro's hand fell on mind. Alejandro's touch made me want to move my hand but I was here first and I really needed the shower "move your hand" I said quietly.

"Sorry mi Angel but I was here first" Alejandro said quietly also.

"What did you call me?" I asked "and actually my hand was on the knob first!" I argued again this argument went on forever until we both stumbled into the bathroom together which led to more arguing I eventually used flirting to get him out of the bathroom locking the door behind him.

"No fair!" Alejandro shouted from behind the locked door.

"2-3 winning!" I shouted showering.

"Not for long!" I heard Alejandro say from outside the locked door.

After the showering and bickering Alejandro teased me about my soaps and ate Gelato.

"How can you eat that?" I asked Alejandro.

"How can you not?" Alejandro asked me.

I rolled my eyes "because I'm on a diet" I answered.

"Here try it" Alejandro attempted to feed me like I'm a baby.

"I'm not a baby I can feed myself" I said moving over a bit Alejandro did also closing the gap.

"Come on try it it's good" Alejandro said still trying to feed me again.

"No! Get that away from me" I said smacking the Gelato away making Alejandro laugh before forcing it on me. Alejandro pinned me down and put it in my mouth.

"How is it?" Alejandro asked me.

"Not bad but I still don't like it" I said turning my head away.

"Being stubborn will get you no where in life" Alejandro told me.

"It's gotten me this far" I said making Alejandro laugh.

I stopped and looked at our position it made a lot of memory's come back. My legs were spread with Alejandro between them a silent moment came before Alejandro smirked and I already knew what was coming next. We could not to Bridgette even though she hates me and Alejandro couldn't cheat especially not with me. I couldn't breathe I felt like I was going to have an anxiety attack at how intimate this could quickly get if I don't move but I was frozen in place my mind was telling me no but my body was telling me yes. Alejandro looked frozen also his face was unreadable but his eyes were filled with lust as we each gulped.

"Um . . . Bridgette?" I mentioned making Alejandro snap out of his trance but he still didn't move from above me.

"Yeah . . ." Alejandro trailed off not knowing what to say his eyes never left mine.

"You should probably call her and . . . you know make up" I said getting lost in eyes for a quick second.

"Right can I use your phone?" Alejandro asked me.

"Yea" I said then realized we were still in this pose "can you get off me?" I asked Alejandro.

"Sorry" Alejandro said getting off of me as I straightened up on the couch handing Alejandro my phone. Alejandro went into the guest bedroom to talk to Bridgette. I couldn't believe what happened I haven't been that up close and personal with Alejandro himself since high school and even that was mind-blowing. I couldn't still . . . No I couldn't. Could I?.

* * *

I was calling Bridgette waiting for her to pick up and although I had to think about what happened back there. Did I just almost kiss Heather again after 3 years. We reconnected fast now the tension was at an all time high and I can't cheat on Bridgette could I? Wait what am I saying? My thought quickly came to an end as Bridgette picked up finally.

"Hello?" Bridgette answered.

"Hey Bridge it's me Alejandro" I replied.

"Oh, hey" Bridgette answered sounding a little mad still.

"Your still mad at me?" I asked flustered.

"Depends where did you stay?" Bridgette asked me.

"Heather's place" I couldn't lie.

After that I heard the other line hang up and I closed the phone furious. I ran a hand through my thick hair what should I do? How should I do it? Should I let things just happen? Technically my relationship with Bridgette is on hold but do I want to ruin my friendship with Heather? Only time will tell.

I walked into the living room and gave Heather her phone back.

"What did she say?" Heather said referring to Bridgette.

"My relationship is on hold" I told Heather.

"Why?" Heather asked.

"I told her I was staying here and she hung up on me" I sank on the couch next to Heather.

"Ouch sorry" Heather apologized.

"For what?" I asked.

"I don't know?" Heather shrugged before handing me the TV remote "goodnight Alejandro" Heather kissed me on the cheek which was new I guess I'm getting somewhere.

"Night" I said back "what did I get myself into" I said to myself awaiting for all this to come and bite me in the ass.

**There finished another chapter hope you liked it R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

'Best Friend'

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

I stretched my arms yawning and walking into the kitchen and seen Heather drinking orange juice things between us has beginning to get weirder and weirder. Emotions and tensions got the best of us yesterday and now the sexual tension is still there eating away at us until we solve it. I had my shirt off I watched Heather turn her head looking at my shirtless body before complaining.

"Do you mind putting a shirt on?" Heather asked me.

"Yes it's hot in here" I lied it was cold I just liked teasing Heather and it's not like I'm in a relationship anymore and I don't see Justin anywhere. "Can I see?" I asked Heather referring to the orange juice I reached out to grab laying my hand on Heather's for a second sparks went off. Of course Heather had to ruin the moment by moving her hand.

"It's not hot in here" Heather mumbled to me.

"It is to me" I said drinking my orange juice. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked Heather.

"Yea" Heather said taking her long hair out of her bun.

""Where's Justin?" I've been dying to ask her that question since I first arrived at her house.

"Oh in Paris doing his modeling thing" Heather responded as I nodded one part of me knew everything I was doing wasn't right because I technically was still in a relationship with Bridgette. Then again something about Heather attracted me to her.

"Are you two happy together?" I asked Heather knowing she obviously didn't like Justin. Heather hasn't picked up the phone to call Justin or anything the time I've been here.

"Are you and Bridgette happy?" Heather asked me.

"Touche" I said earning a playful hit on the arm from Heather.

"Oh yeah while you were asleep Courtney called she's coming over so please put a shirt on" Heather said walking into her room to change. I was in a deep sleep this morning dreaming about you know who? I changed into a white wife beater and pants. I walked out to be greeted with the graceful figure of Heather she had on a summer dress she looked beautiful. "What?" Heather asked she seen me staring.

"You look beautiful" I said without thinking.

* * *

Alejandro was really starting to creep me out what was he getting at we both had a girlfriend/boyfriend some more loving than others. "Thanks" I said taking his compliment. I don't know long this is going to go on before I crack. I heard the doorbell ring stopping the silence Alejandro got the door and Courtney walked in with Duncan which surprised me. "Hey" Courtney hugged me squeezing and then squeezing Alejandro and stopped "you guys remember Duncan" Courtney said closing the door behind them.

"Sup" Duncan said looking at Alejandro then me. "I always knew you two would hook up" Duncan smiled Alejandro and I quickly tried to deny everything. "It's so obvious guys and I remember Alejandro always talking about how hot you were and-" Alejandro stopped Duncan from talking anymore although I was now interested in this.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Nothing he was saying nothing right Duncan?" Alejandro asked Duncan glaring.

"Yea it was nothing . . ." Duncan laughed everyone felt the tension and Courtney and I went to my bedroom and talked while Duncan and Alejandro stayed in the living room.

"Why is Alejandro here?" Courtney asked me.

"Bridgette kicked him out thinking that there's something between us isn't that ridiculous?" I asked Courtney.

"I guess although the tension seemed pretty tense" Courtney said.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying that maybe you two are . . ." I scoffed loudly stopping Courtney from finishing her sentence.

"You to!" I shouted. "I can't believe you there's nothing going on here I swear it!" I shouted throwing my hands up defensively. I wondered how things were going with Alejandro.

* * *

"You and Heather?" Duncan asked.

"No I'm dating Bridgette" I said to Duncan who cringed a bit.

"The surfer blonde chick why?" Duncan asked me as I shrugged. "You always talked about Heather and instead you decided to date Bridgette what happened to you?" Duncan asked. I remembered the day I confessed my attraction for Heather to Duncan gushing my heart out.

{fb}

_"Why do you hang around Heather and Courtney so much?" Duncan asked me._

_"Their my friends" I said._

_"You just like Heather" Duncan said._

_"Maybe . . . " I trailed off thinking about Heather now._

_"Defiantly I seen the way you act around her with your coy smile and constant flirting" Duncan caught me red-handed._

_"I love everything about Heather the way she walks, talks, whips her hair, those long legs, and her dark eyes practically an evil angel" I described all of her features making Duncan smirk._

_"Why don't you ask Heather out then?" Duncan asked._

_"I can't she will reject me harshly" I said._

_"Whatever dude" Duncan rolled his eyes at me._

{fb}

"I don't know Bridgette came and talked to me and we started to date" I said.

"You don't love Bridgette" Duncan sounded about right.

"I do" I said kind of telling the truth at this point.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Duncan asked me. I was going to respond but Courtney walked in.

"We have to go bye Alejandro" Courtney said hugging me. I closed the door behind them and I went to the bed room where Heather curled up into a ball on the floor was. I couldn't see Heather's face she had her knees brought up to her face.

"Heather?" I said sitting next to her poking her.

"What!" Heather yelled making me jump.

"What's wrong?" I asked Heather.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Heather straightened herself up. There is defiantly something wrong here, but I'm not going to pressure her into telling me what's wrong so I minded my business walking back into the living room giving her some space. I also needed to clear my mind Heather and I needed to talk about somethings because I don't know how long I can go feeling this way and I want to know how she feels about this tension that we can't deny for much longer.

* * *

**R&R next chapter will be longer I promise. **


End file.
